With the integration of digital video recording technology into more and more consumer-oriented electronic devices, visual content (e.g., digital photos and videos) is frequently captured, viewed, and shared by mobile device applications, instant messaging and electronic mail, social media services, and other electronic communication methods.
In computer vision, mathematical techniques are used to detect the presence of and recognize various elements of the visual scenes that are depicted in digital images. Localized portions of an image, known as features, may be used to analyze and classify the image. Low-level features, such as interest points and edges, may be computed from an image and used to detect, for example, people, objects, and landmarks that are depicted in the image. Machine learning algorithms are often used for image recognition.